dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 3 Part 3
Golden God Saga Arrival In Conton "There's something wrong." "What do you mean daddy?" "Arcticon. He should be back by now." "you're right." Just then Zifren arrived. "Hi, do you remember me." "You... Why are you here." "Are you looking for my brother? Because, if so I wouldn't wait." "Daddy, what does he mean?" "Robyn, go inside." "But-" "No buts, go inside now!" "Okay!" Robyn went inside. "What did you do to him?" "What else. Hehe. Lets just say he's floating in space somewhere." "You-" "Ah, so that makes you angry." "Ahh!" "Ah, Super Saiyan huh? Might not want to do that unless you want your children to become orphans." "Ah." Sphjinx goes back to base form "Good choice. See you soon." Preparing After being warned by Zifren, Sphjinx went to the time nest and told the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks to prepare for an attack. "He's going to attack?" "Yes. And he killed Arcticon." "What?! Well, here might need these." "What are they?" "The potara earrings. you and someone else can Put one of them on and you can fuse." "That might be useful." "Yeah." "Oka-" Just then someone entered. "Sphjinx, uhh." "Arcticon! You're alive! But Zifren said he killed you." "He thought he did. But I masked my energy and I can breathe in space." "Well at least you're alive." "Barely." "Here, sensu essence capsule. Eat it, you'll be healed." "Okay, thanks. Ahh, that's better." "Good." "Now, who's ready to kill that bastard." "You can count me in." "Capepren! Good we're all here." The Attack "Alright guys, are we ready?" "Wait, Supreme Kai of Time... Where's my sword?" "Oh right, sorry Trunks I forget easily. It's in the time nest." "Okay." Trunks gets his sword. "Okay, now are we ready?" "Yep!" "Okay, good. Everyone power up!" Sphjinx goes Super saiyan 3, Capepren goes Super Saiyan 2, and Trunks goes Super Saiyan 2 as well. "Ah, it feels good being Super Saiyan 3." "Heh, showoff." "Sorry Capepren, you'll get it someday." "Yeah, someda-" Just then a blast destroyed the center of Conton city. "Ha ha! Sphjinx come out!" "I'm right here! Stop killing innocent people." "Hi brother." "Uhh, Arcticon y-you're alive!" "Yes. You can't kill me that easily!" "Fine then! guess i'll have to try harder!" "Arcticon, let me, Capepren, and Trunks handle it." "Okay, but if you lose i'll fight him." "Heh..." "Ahhhh!" Zifren went into Golden form. After Fighting him for a few minutes, Sphjinx, Capepren, and Trunks all three were knocked out of Super Saiyan. "Uhh, they lost. Guess it's my turn." "Arcticon, are you really going to fight me in this state?" "Yes, unlike you, i'm not scared of opponents stronger than me." "Whatever you say." Meanwhile, "Uhhh, Capepren." "Yeah Sphjinx." "It's our only chance, heh. You know what I mean." "Yeah. Let's do it." Prinx As Zifren was about to kill Arcticon, there was a blinding flash of light. "Uh, what's that." "It's a person!" That person walks onto the battle field. "Who are you!" "Some may call me Sphjinx, some may call me Capepren, but you can call me Prinx!" "What?!" "Yes they fused!" "Zifren, remember when you asked Sphjinx if he could harness the power of a god? Well he can't but I can! Haaaaaa!" Prinx went Super Saiyan 3. He rushed at Zifren and knocked him through two mountains. "What were you saying about being a god again?" "S-stay back!" "And if you are a god, what is a god to a non believer! Haaaaa!" Then, Prinx started to charge a Final Kamehameha. "I wonder how this will feel! Go to hell! Aaaaaaah!" Lucky for Zifren, he had enough energy to dodge it. "Oh look at that. I guess he doesn't want to die. Too bad he doesn't have that choice." Right then Zifren was about to teleport away. But Prinx, being so strong is fast enough to get there before he can. "Where are you going." But he teleported anyway. The only problem was Prinx had his hand on Zifren and teleported with him. "Now you can die!" Prinx knees him in the stomach and kicks him into the ground. And then does a kamehameha and vaporizes him. "Nooooo!" "Ah, his energies completely vanished. Now that he's dead, i'm gonna unfuse. Wait a second. Where am I?"